From Super Shrimp to Super God-One Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: Haruzaki Watawa was 36 years old fat, shorty who was the result of a certain someone getting drunk and screwing up his life. He blackmails his way to being Reborn in the Pokémon World as a Pokémon with God like powers and the ability to change into human fom. Watch him take the Pokémon World be storm. Up for adoption.


From Super Shrimp to Super God.

Here is a One-shot!

I do not own Pokémon.

Enjoy!

Haruzaki Watawa was 36 years old and could have easily applied to any high paying job because of his amazing Memory that had aided him well ever since he was baby.

Yes, Haruzaki life could have been great.

If it wasn't for one fact.

He was short.

Incredible short.

He was that guy that had to get a stool to reach the cabinet above every time and no matter how much he tried not to let it get to him.

He hated his short stature and his constant everyday life, which was a daily reminder of what he lacked.

His dreams of marriage had gone out of the window.

He could get a girlfriend due to his short height and woman find him 'cute' but they would never be serious about him, after all unless your someone like Kevin Hart, who is both funny and stinking rich than no woman would want to marry a guy who was much shorter than them.

He had spent his whole life, getting bullied by tall guys and regular size guys, it didn't help that it was almost impossible for him to gain muscle, so he was not only short but scrawny to boot.

He was practically begging to be bullied.

That's when he discovered the golden light in the darkness.

He found out the existence of games.

It was his way of escaping reality, depending on the game, you could make your avatar as tall as you want, athletic, handsome and get married, even though it wasn't real.

He became completely obsessed with games and only want out when a new game would come out, skip five years later.

He was short and fat.

He had been snacking too long on crisps and an endless amount of coke and only did his shopping online, to gain his current weight.

Getting out was not only exhausting but he didn't want to meet those eyes that would look at him like he was some kind of animal and people would make snide comments about his weight or shortness or how he looked like a 'umpa lumpa' so that he should go back to the chocolate factory.

If it wasn't for the fact he was earning money from the games he played and gained quiet a reputation of someone who had never lost a game, he would have gone broke years ago.

He had never once got off his fat ass and gone to visit his family, he was too ashamed of confronting them with the image of what he'd become.

With more worry came more snacking and the fatter he got but recently it had gotten especially bad.

His family had finally tracked him down and where coming over soon to visit, which led to huge amounts of stress eating, over the worry.

He wasn't surprised when he had a heart attack after snacking on his hundredth crisp.

He was more than four times what he weighed five years ago and god had finally giving him the chance to end his existence.

 _Perhaps, God would be merciful and let him pass on quietly to the next life?_

With that thought, he closed his eyes for the last time and Haruzaki Watawa was declared dead several days later.

Haruzaki was surprised when he felt someone kick him and he snapped his eyes awake to find himself in a dark medieval looking room, a golden eyes young woman looked over him with a frown.

He was kicked again.

"OW!" He yelled, surprised to feel pain, wasn't he dead!?

"You know you're an idiot, you know that" The woman said, glaring daggers at him while he couldn't help but flinch away from the gaze as she continued. "All you had to do was get married, become a doctor and die leaving behind 4 children and two grandchildren and why are you short and fat?"

"What do you mean why am I short and fat?" Haruzaki said with venom, he didn't know where this anger was coming from, maybe it was the fact he had been called names all his life. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who should know? After all, I was born short and because of that, my life was crap"

The jab really hit the woman where it hurt as she looked very confused and mumbled. "But you were supposed to be taller than average and lead a full life…" as she trailed off, hearing that rose Haruzaki anger higher. The woman face palmed with a look of realisation.

"Oh, my, god. I screwed up, I know I should have laid off the beer that night.." The woman said, trailing off and Haruzaki got the distinct impression that the reason why his life turned out so bad was the result of one drunken night.

"So let me get this straight," Haruzaki said, reminding the woman he was indeed here. "My life became hell just because you had too many drinks and you expect me to pass on and go to heaven or hell quietly after you royally screwed me over?" his voice had an edge to it, that he didn't know he had.

The woman flinched as the truth hit home like a knife before tears had started to well up and Haruzaki know he had taken it too far.

"*Hic* P-Please, forgive me *hic*" she sobbed, he was about to comfort her when he realised something.

It was something woman where most feared for.

The ability to produce crocodile tears.

And thanks to his experience in games, he could tell when a woman was trying to pull a wall over his eyes.

"No" He said, get a surprised look from the crocodile crying woman. "I'm sure there must be someone higher than you up there, that would love to know how you screwed with my life."

He got the reaction he was hoping for.

She suddenly looked very annoyed, the tears had mysteriously disappeared and she was giving him a glare.

"I get the feeling things will be very difficult for you if that happened" he continued one, with a straight face while planning his next move.

"And what do you want?" The woman spat out, knowing she couldn't bullshit her way out of this situation. "Do you want me to send you back to earth or something?"

"Not quiet" Haruzaki said, with a slyly smile. "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't there multiple universe out there? Not just my own?"

"…Yes" The woman said, slowly seeing where this is going.

"Good" Haruzaki smiled like a true manipulator. "I want you to put me in any world of my choosing with any position."

"And why should I do that" The woman scowled further.

"Well your job is on the line, isn't it?" Haruzaki said, get a deeper scrawl in response.

"What world do you want, you bastard" The woman spat out, not liking being blackmailed into this.

"Nothing too special" He said, looking upwards in fake deep thought.

"I want to be a Pokémon"

The woman must have thought he had gone mad, they both know full well that becoming a Pokémon was basically signing over your human rights to a ten year old 'trainer'.

The show made the world of Pokémon a friendly place to be in but if you really look into it, you would have pulled off the mask and seen that Pokémon were captured and used as nothing but tools to battle, their inability to communicate with humans, forced them to form 'Bonds of Friendship' with their 'trainers'.

It was basically slavery, without a trainer, you would be hunted down and forced to become a test subject or be captured by who knows what, you can never stay wild and free.

You had to live with your position and suck it up.

"Alright, I'll grant you your wish" The woman said, trying to keep herself from snorting at how foolish his request was and know he would be 'tamed' sooner or later.

"But I'm not done" he went on, now here was the kicker.

"I don't want to be just any regular Pokémon. I want to be a Pokémon above the legendries"

"Aren't you basically asking me to make you God?" The woman said, knowing this a huge violation of the rules.

"Not really god" He said. "Just have godlike powers that could even defeat the most legendary of Pokémon. After all if I'm powerful enough to not only defend but also beat any Pokémon, than there is no way, a human can capture me" mainly referring to a certain Team Rocket.

"And what might I ask will you'll do with such power" The woman said with narrow eyes.

"It's none of your business, I just want to explore around for a bit" He said, before he got an idea. "I know, I could be that silent and mysterious and distant type! Those are always cool, judging by how many dating Sims, I've played. I always lost girls to such guys. It will be awesome, being someone cold and distant with height to match, people can take you much more seriously! I could be kind of like batman" as he rambled on, on how amazing such type where, the woman began to develop a sweat drop.

"Alright, just leave, you're giving me a headache" The woman said, haven had an enough. "However the next time we meet, I'll make sure to pay you back full" she sneered.

Everything around him went dark.

# In the Pokémon world#

In an underground crystallised cave, a being started to form, no human had ever explored such a beautiful cave as this and the metal the wall was made out of did well to hide anything that it contained.

The being began to form to reveal a small crystal white fox with three tails and a halo hovering over its head.

This being was truly one of a kind, nobody had ever laid eyes on such a Pokémon and nothing was none about it.

It eyes slowly began to open to reveal crystal golden eyes as it yarned and stretched it body out, as if waking up from an eternity worth of sleep.

Haruzaki looked around at his surroundings, everything was just so shiny, as he inspected the strange crystals on the wall, he finally saw his relaxation and realised he looked like some kind of animal spirit.

That and he looked weak.

He supposed this was too be expected from all Pokémon.

He would have to 'level up' just like the rest through battles and what better way to start off then by trying to catch his first meal?

He turned to the water inside the cave and walked towards it, he could see it was brimming with fish life and licked his lips before he plunge himself into the water Magikarp who was too shocked to react as he dug his newly found claws into the fish as it tried to get away but Haruzaki refused to give up and set his jaws on it's flesh.

The Pokémon died instantly, the others around seeing the murder went into panic at their fallen comrade and began to attack, and Haruzaki was as vicious as a shark and soon came to the surface with about twenty Pokémon type fish as he began to truly fill his stomach.

He could feel himself gaining strength with each fish that he had killed before he went in search for other Pokémon that might live in the cave also.

For him it was just the like the start of a game, if you don't finish the tutorial stage, a lot of newbies find themselves in an endless ditch because they ignored the Tutorial stage and went to do their own thing.

He would grow strong enough to get a human form before he goes out into the real world and makes his debut in the Pokémon world.

He didn't know how long he had spent eating, he went from eating just simple, small Pokémon fish to the biggest thing that lived in the cave, without rest, once he started eating the much large fish he could tell he was gaining a lot more power than the normal ones and after he ate his seventh Gyarados.

He felt really sleepy so he shut his eyes and gave in to the sweet bliss that was the darkness.

When he woke up, he felt like he had been sleeping for days, maybe he has and he looked up at the only hole in the ceiling that showed light and night and found it was very dark.

He stretched his legs and arms, he was shocked to see that they were much bigger and when he stood up to his full height everything was so much smaller.

He felt as if he was a giant and went to the nearby lake to get a proper look at himself and was shocked to find instead of a small snow like wolf Pokémon, in its place was the biggest beast he had ever seen.

The halo proudly hovering over his head, his nose was much more pointer and his teeth were absolutely huge and animalistic, he had a sort of holy glow to him as if he wasn't a being from this world and he had 9 glowing crystal white tails, his eyes had a certain bored look to them.

He suddenly felt a very strong need to sleep.

But this was no time for sleeping!

He wondered if he could shift into human form and tried, he closed his eyes and wished he was in a humanoid form.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see he had shrunk, he looked at the surface of the lake and saw instead of a beast of unimaginable horror, he was now looking at a very hot version of the old him.

He was no longer short but was at a height that was considered to be tall, his black messy hair looked well taken after and it wasn't just one jumbled mess but it now looked like they were meant to flow in a certain direction, his dark brown eyes stared boringly back at him, like what he was looking at a completely waste of time and his face looked that of a ten year old boy.

Everything looked human until he opened his mouth, instead of new square teeth, he found unnatural sharp teeth that no human should have and tried to get rid of them but for some reason, the teeth stayed.

In the end, he decided to just put something over it, he materialised a mask that was similar to one from Tokyo Ghoul, except there was no part covering his left eye and placed leather clothes on his naked form, which was a sleeveless leather top and jean trousers while wearing leather boots and placed a black cloak around his figure.

He know that he would be recognisable anywhere now and looked pretty intimidating.

Once satisfied, he took his first steps out of the comfort of his cave.

He was instantly hit with the dim darkness that was the night and he was in a grass field.

It was time to find the nearest Pokémon centre and get himself his first Pokémon.

And scene!

As always this is a one shot but if the demand is higher enough, I will continue. If this does continue, than I would like to takes in suggestions for his new name and yes he will be OP and get unbelievable strong Pokémon and eventually meet Ash and the other's but at a Tournament and he would eventually due battle in his true form. Revew! While check this later.


End file.
